4-Biphenylmethoxypyridines or 4-benzyloxypyridines having angiotension antagonist properties and thus useful for the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, hyperaldosteronism and renin angiotensin-aldosterone disorders are disclosed in the European patent application EP 453210A. 4-Biphenylmethoxyquinolines and 4-benzyloxyquinolines having the same activity as the pyridine analogs are disclosed in the European Patent Application EP 456,442A. Biphenyl-substituted pyrimidinones used as angiotensin II antagonists in the treatment of hypertension, hyperaldosteronism, renal failure, etc., are disclosed in the European Patent Application EP 419048A.